


Ego Headcanons

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alter Egos, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corruption, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, Light Angst, Manipulation, Possession, Randomness, headcanons, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: well..i just have a lot of headcanons in my mind and wanted to write them out!it's probably gonna have a lot of chapters too~





	1. One

Marvin and Jackie really like cats, and i mean they really do. Marvin has six or seven cats and Jackie has around ten or so.

Marvin ties his hair up in ponytails, since his hair can get really long sometimes, but only when he wants it to.

Anti doesn't really want to be the bad guy, or kill anyone even..he was just made to be that way. One day he hopes at least someone will give him redemption.

Jack has..a bit of a hard time when it comes to Anti. He never knows when the glitch is going to take control, so he's always paranoid.

Henrik basically survives off of coffee, no matter if it's for sleep or energy or something else, he always has to have it during that day, or the good doctor will get grumpy.

Dark frequently practices piano, and one time in the main hall of the manor, he finally got good at playing it. (Bonus: he successfully played "Your Reality" From DDLC for Wilford)

As you know, Robbie has trouble trying to talk or even get any words out..but Jameson helps him and teaches him sign language instead.

Angus and Anti would have a pretty good relationship, Anti helping Angus hunt and Angus helping the glitch with his plans, and so on, but they wouldn't be too close like Marvin and Jackie.

The Announcer is deaf, which would explain why he yells or shouts his announcements every time.

Each of all of the egos have a unique way of hugging and cuddling, no matter if they're soft or tight or relaxing ones, they're always different for each.

Wilford and Dark leave each other encouraging notes during the day when they are at work, vacation, or if they're just busy somewhere. Same applies to Jackie and Marvin.

Henrik possibly overworks himself too much, almost never going home aside from family visits. And..that concerns and angers his wife, when she rarely sees his husband home.

Chase only goes back home to his kids when it's the holidays, or if it's a certain weekend where Stacy can approve of Chase coming over to their house.

Jameson uses sign language to communicate with the other egos: and he teaches it to Robbie and The Announcer, and some of the others.

Jack usually comes back in one piece when he's back in control of the body, but sometimes..when Anti possesses him it doesn't quite happen and he almost gets killed in the process.

Mark would seem crazy to other people outside of Youtube, considering that he has so many alter egos..but that's not the case for his fans and subscribers.

Anti does actually like spending time with Dark, believe it or not. They're just so used to the other egos called them "frenemies."

Sometimes, when it's nice enough outside, two of the couples, Jackie and Marvin then Anti and Chase all go stargazing right outside of the ego's houses. And the view is just beautiful.

Angus usually spends most of his time hunting in various places, but sometimes he comes back to the Septic ego's house and stays there for a little while. But not before Anti stops him and asks where he's been.

Chase and Anti have confessed to each other, and now their going on dates together. But don't worry, he filed for a divorce with Stacy.


	2. Two

Anti has a few nicknames for the other egos: doctor/hen, kitten/magician, hero, rob, jamie/jj, hunter, and one for all of them: his puppets.

Henrik would..probably be a little underweight, considering he takes all his time working and doesn't spend enough of his time eating, so the others have to help him. But at least, Hen is the best one to hug then!

Marvin would often put on magic shows for Chase's kids, since they would be in awe and surprise, and he would just be glad to do it for them.. But..as you know, that doesn't happen anymore.

When Jackie was done saving the city that night, he would bring a small and cute stray cat back to the ego's house, because he knew it needed a good home to go to.

(Small bonus: "Guyss, can we keep him? He's so cute!" "Jackie, why do you always do this?" "I can't help it, okay?" "...Fine, we're keeping him. (Yay!) For now." "Aww..")

And in return, Chase would get a bed, liter and cat food for the stray just because the hero had picked a cute cat for them and that he was so helping.

Sometimes when Chase would go into Anti's room, he would hear crying mixed with singing, and as it turns out, Anti was in the corner of his room quietly sobbing and softly singing, and minutes later he would go over to hug the glitch and hum quietly with him, eventually calming him down.

Ex: "I've got no strings..to hold me down, or make me fret or make me frown." Anti suddenly flinched when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, glancing over at Chase behind him, as the father only hummed the same tune in return, "I had strings but now i'm free, there are no strings on me.." They sang in unison.

Robbie would come to the other egos when he needs to vent or just when he's feeling down, so the person he goes to most is Jameson reluctantly, considering they both can't talk all that well.

When on rare points that Angus does come back home, Anti and Henrik would always be the first ones to go to him, asking where he's been, and Angus would reply, "Just going on adventures, mates."

Henrik and Jacques are brothers, they have been separated, Henrik from germany and Jacques from france, and as they both headed in different career paths, their mother wanted them both to be a doctor.

The Announcer can get..quite excited at some horse races. It concerns the other egos a little.

Anti is also afraid of being touched or loved, or even being hugged, I guess you could say he's touch-starved. (This is kind of canon? Jack said it on one of his tour shows)

Jackie takes on a completely different persona when he's in his usual civilian attire, it's like he's a whole new person.

Robbie kind of likes to scare the other egos with his detachable limbs..doesn't turn out that well most times.

Jack has a hard time with his egos, because most of them are always doing something and they mostly have some sort of abilities, and they seem to be voices in his head. Which..makes him sound crazy.

Anti and Chase like to go on dates at the most strange and unusual places, like graveyards, memorials, a haunted house or even Angus's old cabin.

Bonus: "Dude, why are we here? This is kind of creepy." "Well, don't you know I like creepy things, Chase?"


	3. Three

Anti can configure his voice, to make it sound exactly like Jack's does. And when he does that, he confuses the other egos..

If Chase would have died, Anti wouldn't be at home at all, he would always be at his boyfriend's grave and grieving his loss.

Just to make it more sad: Chase Brody 1990-2018 "Suh dudes!" He was a great father, and was loved by all.

Henrik isn't quite as innocent as you think, in fact, he actually kills most of his patients.

Jackie and Marvin are the couple that always do things together, especially cute ones; watching superhero movies right when they come out, stargazing, picnics, practicing magic with the other, helping Jackie save the city, and so on.

The septic ego 'family' vacation is absolute chaos, all of the egos are there, including the forgotten ones.

Extra: "Marvin, stop using your magic in the car!" "You can't tell me what to do, Jack!" "Yes I can, I'm your creator!" "...Oh."

When the others do find Angus's room, it looks like there's a whole forest in there.

Marvin, Jackie, Chase and Anti all go on double dates, and then tease each other about it.

Until one day in the septic ego house, Henrik gets some very bad news..his wife had died to a disease. He only could've hoped he had the chance to save her.

Jameson often doesn't understand the chaos that goes on in the living room with all the noise..so he just stays in his room most times.

Robbie and Jameson are kind of good friends, considering they both can't talk in a way and they can vent to each other if they need to.

Chase lied about his relationship with Stacy to the others, and said they were "on good terms."

Anti isn't much of a talker when he's in a sad or depressive mood..so the others just do the talking and hugging for him.

Marvin often..acts like a cat for some reason, "grooming" himself, purring and trying to get the others' attention.

Sometimes when Jackie comes home from trying to save the city, he often gets really bad injuries or just gets really close to dying.

Anti's favorite choice of movie to watch with Chase is any horror ones, but Chase reluctantly agrees every time anyway.

But when it's Chase's turn to pick the movie, he always picks romance or romantic comedies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus for the vacation one: "jack, where are we going?" "disney world, now shut it back there."


End file.
